Episode 637 (14th March 1991)
Plot Pauline panics as she cannot find Mark. A filthy Mark gets out the van; she is full of relief. He reveals he lost control of his motorbike and went into a river. Pauline blames Diane for the crash. Phil worries Ricky is going to blab about the fake money template. Michelle prepares for the induction and interview at the travel firm. Diane forces Mark to sign up for counselling over his HIV diagnosis. Phil pays Ricky and tells him he is on holiday until further notice. He then tells Grant that he does not want Ricky getting in any trouble. Pauline wants Arthur to convince Mark to get a car. Eddie plays an electronic chess game given to him by Big Ron. Ian tells Sharon he wants her back in his business. She tells him he should apologise to Brenda first. Grant counts the fake cash that he has made in his flat. He panics when he hears a knock on the door - it is Sharon. She is interested in what he has to hide, but he does not let on what is happening. Mark expresses interest in a new motorbike. Michelle attends the induction and interview for her new job. Pauline worries about her own job, as she learns that Tates Paints has been taken over by an American company and there will be job cuts. Mark attends the counselling session with Diane. He releases bottled up anger about his diagnosis. Brenda visits Ian, he offers her 5% on any profits they make at future catering events. Arthur tells Pauline that Mark is considering buying a car instead. Pauline is delighted. Michelle gets the job at the travel firm. Big Ron sells Ricky an electronic chess set. Grant buys a drink at The Vic with the fake cash he has. Eddie and Ricky are annoyed when they find out the chess sets are dodgy and have incompatible batteries. Eddie notices the fake money in the till and phones a police friend. Grant laughs in the bar, oblivious of Eddie's knowledge on the fake money. Cast Regular cast *Eddie - Michael Melia *Grant - Ross Kemp *Diane - Sophie Lawrence *Mark - Todd Carty *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Ethel - Gretchen Franklin *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Michelle - Susan Tully *Phil - Steve McFadden *Ricky - Sid Owen Guest cast *Counsellor - Jeff Rawle *Geraldine - Julie Dawn Cole *Managing Director - Owen Brenman *Stacey - Kerryann White *Brenda - Eve Shickle *Big Ron - Ron Tarr Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public *43A Albert Square - Kitchen and front room *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street *Bridge Street Café *Mitchell Bros. Auto Repairs *Unknown presentation room *Unknown counsellor's office Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: Phil and Grant have secret business, and Sharon determines to find out what it is. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 17,960,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1991 episodes